Godzilla Neo: Godzilla Jr.
Bio The year is 1993, and the place is Solgell Island. A small team of scientists and laborers had set up a base on the sweltering jungle of an island, and were proceeding with the hopefully fruitful task of created a weather-control device. It was the hope against hope that the experiments would yield a way to eventually turn the great wastelands of the world into vast graineries in order to combat the ever-shrinking food supply and ever-growing human population. Unfortunately, something went terribly wrong. The weather balloon's remote control was jammed by a bizarre, high-frequency signal from somewhere in the island interior, and the balloon detonated too early, and while it spread the nutrient-enriching compound over the island, it also spread the radioactive catalyst which created an "atomic storm" that ravaged the island and nearly wiped out the base. After the storm, the team decided to survey the island and note the vast increase in size of the local flora and fauna (including a species of giant mantis). Eventually, it was discovered that the high-frequency noice emitted from a large egg in the center of the island, and the egg was under attack by the "Gimantis," and their matriarch, KAMACURAS. Thankfully for the quickly hatching newborn, GODZILLA appeared from the sea, responding to the infant's call for aid. GODZILLA JR. has had a complex and dramatic life. Growing quickly thanks to its mutating DNA, Junior re-appeared in 1994, and by that time he was almost 1/3 of Godzilla's size. The young monster was once very timid, even friendly towards humans, going so far as to eat out of one's hands (and he ate a LOT). But by the time of his surrogate father's death in 1995, he was every bit as aggressive and introvertive as Godzilla, earning his own right to the title as "King of the Monsters." Junior was cared for by Godzilla II, though it is a well-known fact that both creatures were male. In nature, a mature male will chase off, even kill a younger member of its species and sex to prevent future competition for mating rights, but Godzilla II's fatherly role in Junior's development has been a remarkable one to science, though it is unclear as to whether this behavior is natural of the Gojirasaurus maximus species, or a result of the monster's own genetic mutation. That said, Godzilla Jr., or "Godzilla III," later became aggressive to his foster parent, and vice-versa, in the mid-1990's, due to his own maturation and desire for his own territory. Nevertheless, Godzilla II came to his son's aid in 1994, during the incident that would be instrumental in changing Godzilla Jr. for the rest of his life...(and no, not Destoroyah's attack..) G Force is in a bit of a pickle when it comes to Jr. For years, debate raged as to whether the creature should be captured and studied, or outright destroyed while he was still young and vulnerable (to prevent having to deal with another Godzilla...but envoking the father's wrath...) Abilities/Aspects: * - For the first few months of life, all Jr. could do was spit crude "smoke rings" of radioactive fire. It was in the 90's when he could fire a his own atomic breath. * - Posesses the same regenerative power as Godzilla II * - Remarkably good-natured...when young.... External links *Godzilla Neo - GODZILLA JR Category:Godzilla Neo Category:Fandom Category:Fan Art